Burn
by Kage kioku aji tenshi
Summary: Alec is dead and the world burns because of it. Magnus/Alec (Past) Clary/Jace (implied) Izzy/Simon Temporary Character death, Sort of. Happy ending.
1. Burn

Summary: Alec is dead and the world burns because of it.

* * *

The world was burning, of course it was, Alec was gone.

Jace had always known that Magnus was powerful, you didn't become High Warlock without being powerful, but he hadn't realized just how much the Warlock had loved Alec, still loved Alec even though the other man was gone.

Jace looked away from the window to glance at Clary where she sat next to Isabelle as she panted through her contractions with Catarina, an old friend of Magnus' that had been a nurse before nurses weren't much use, before Valentine and his son, Jonathan had killed Alec.

Simon was getting in the way and had been sent to boil water, not exactly necessary until after the baby was born but it got him out of the way and his nervous twitching out of sight.

Jace sighed and turned back to guarding their hideout, he was sure that Magnus knew exactly where they were, there seemed to be an extra layer of protection around them during the night, or what passed for night now, and when they were especially exhausted after a long day of searching and evacuating survivers to Idris and Alicante.

Even now there seemed to be more protection around their little haven than the Warlocks with them had placed as Izzy brought her little life into the world, she and Simon would go to Idris with the next wave of evacuees when the Warlocks in Idris deemed it safe enough to open one without drawing Magnus' attention.

Alec had been so excited to be an uncle and had dragged Magnus along for the ride, they'd bought furniture and clothes and toys.

After Alec had died, been killed, Magnus had destroyed the loft, too many memories of his love, Izzy had managed to find a little black cat stuffed animal that had beautiful yellow-green cat eyes, and she had known that Alec had picked it out for her child because Magnus would never get something that reminded him of his demon mark. She had kept it tucked against her, the faux fur singed and smelling slightly of smoke while the world burned around them. While the Warlock that had loved her brother burned the world down for taking the man he loved from him.

Demons had crawled out of every hole they had been hiding in thinking that they would be welcomed, only to find a cruel and unyielding Destroyer who had no use for Demons and no patience for them.

Many Shadowhunters had tried to bring Magnus to the Clave for justice, for breaking the Accords but while they had been returned none of them would ever be proper Shadowhunters again.

When Imogen had demanded that Jace and Izzy bring the Warlock in Jace had told her that they had been lucky that Magnus had allowed the Shadowhunters to live and he was not going to risk Izzy and her child, not that Jace thought that Magnus would harm Izzy or her child but Imogen did not need to know that.

They had volunteered to continune the Rescue and Evacuation when the other Institutes had fled behind the wards of Alicante and Idris. Jace knew that if Magnus had wanted he could easily destroy them, but Jace also knew that Magnus wanted to destroy Valentine and Jonathan and anyone that followed them even if he burned the world down in the process, because the one that could pull Magnus back from the fire that burned within him had been taken from him by the very people he would destroy.

The sudden sharp cry of a newborn made Jace turn back to his sister and he let a smile curl on his lips, the first since Alec had been killed, as Izzy cradled her baby against her chest while tears streamed down her cheeks.

"What's her name?" Clary asked quietly as Izzy leaned heavily against her while Simon cooed and wiggled his fingers at his daughter.

"I... I was thinking about naming her after Alec." Izzy whispered, "But Alec always hated the idea of namesakes."

"Amelia means Defender, Alexander means Defender of Men." Catarina said quietly. "And Aleka is a form of Alexander."

"Amelia Lightwood-Lewis." Izzy said trying it out, "Amelia Aleka."

"Alec would like it." Jace said, voice rough from disuse, he hadn't talked much since Alec died.

Izzy looked at him, "Do you want to hold her?"

Jace shook his head, "No. She's safer with you."

"Jace." Izzy started, about to launch into the same speech she'd given him since Alec's death, trying to convince him that it wasn't his fault.

But it was. It was his fault, Alec and him were supposed to go Demon hunting together but Clary had wanted to go to a movie that was only playing that day so Jace had begged Alec to let him go and Alec had, which meant Alec had gone alone and encountered Valentine and Jonathan alone. Jace had been so focused on Clary and their date that he had hardly noticed the burning in his side until it had begun breaking and by then it had been too late.

Clary had helped him out of the theatre and to Alec.

They had found Magnus holding Alec's body tightly, his magic too weak to defend himself if they had been unfriendly, having expended it trying to save Alec.

Alec's phone was still on, showing the first person he had thought of, Magnus' name glowing on the screen.

"Oh, God." Clary had gasped, "Magnus, is he..?"

And Magnus had looked at them and Jace knew that the Warlock that they had known was gone, he had pulled Clary back and pushed her behind him as the Demon wearing Magnus' face stood up, lifting Alec's body with him, the Shadowhunter's head resting against Magnus' shoulder, his arms and legs swinging lifelessly with Magnus' movements. Magnus' eyes glowed in the darkness, not the yellow-green cat eyes that Alec had spent hours waxing poetically about when Izzy had asked about Magnus' eyes one day, but ugly red-orange slitted eyes that looked like fire.

"Magnus?" Clary had said again but Magnus had brushed passed them and was gone, Jace had held Clary back to keep her from following.

When he and Clary had told Izzy she had insisted on checking up on him at the loft the next day and they had found the loft destroyed and Magnus no where to be found.

Alec's body had been placed gently in his bed at the Institute, the bed lengthened and widened to fit the tall man, the sheets golden silk, if Jace hadn't felt their Parabatai bond break and shatter he might have thought Alec was sleeping. Under Alec's folded hands was a red Omamori charm and white lilies filled the room around the bed along with a few bright red roses placed around Alec on the bed.

Izzy had sobbed, her legs folding under her weight as she fell to the floor.

"Izzy, are you alright?" Simon had asked.

Izzy had shaken her head.

"What do the flowers mean?" Clary had asked.

"The lilies mean Devotion but they are funeral flowers, the red roses mean romantic love." Izzy whispered, "Magnus brought Alec home."

"No, he brought him here." Jace whispered, "Magnus was Alec's home, like Alec was Magnus', home is gone for both of them now."

Jace turned away from the group and looked out the window, there was a red glow in the distance and he could almost smell the smoke from the fires and he wondered if Valentine had known what he was unleashing when he killed Alec Lightwood.

Meanwhile the world burned and buildings crumbled into dust and ash and at the center, a being surrounded by darkness and red fire stood, his clothing was white, pristine and stylish, his black hair streaked with white, with a single red rose paired with a white lily pinned to the laple of his white suit and his eyes surrounded by smudged black eyeliner burned red-orange, like the fire that consumed him and the world.

He'd always known he'd burn the world down for Alexander, he just hadn't thought the end would come so soon.

* * *

Author's note: This was inspired by a line in my previous work in this fandom, this is not, however, a sequel to that work.

Also as a show of respect for Alec's culture I feel that Magnus would wear white in mourning since white is the color of mourning for Shadowhunters.


	2. Grow

Summary:

* * *

Amelia Aleka had grown up on stories about the world beyond Idris' Wards, but like so many people her age she had never been outside of them. Her parents, uncle, and aunt never spoke of anything that happened before they moved behind the Wards, no one spoke of what was happening beyond the safety they gave.

Amelia had always wondered what lay passed the Wards and what had driven the Nephilim to flee to cower behind Wards and Warlock protection. None of their books had any information and their teachers said nothing about the cause for their fear and cowardice.

Even her grandparents said nothing but every time Amelia had asked she'd become said and Amelia could hear her weep later after she'd been sent to bed.

And now she'd had let her cousins convince her to slip through an opening in the Wards instead of telling the Council about it.

"What do you think we'll find?" Joyce Wayland-Fray asked excitedly.

Her twin brother glared at her, "I can't believe you are excited. We could get into serious trouble doing this."

"Oh, boo, don't be such a scaredy-cat, Jacen." Amelia's little brother said.

"I'm not scared, worried more like." Jacen shrugged.

"Everyone have their weapons?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, Double A." Joyce said with a sigh, Amelia had asked several times so she understood the exasperation.

"Bane, do you have your jacket?" Amelia asked, ignoring Joyce's use of her father's nickname for her.

Bane rolled his eyes, "Let's just go before we get caught by Papa Luke or Uncle Raph."

"I still say this is a bad idea." Jacen said.

"Noted." Avanye said as she opened a Portal to the Mundane world.

Avanye had been one of the last Warlocks ever born, she, like the others had never been outside the Wards, having been born within them and shoved at Aunt Clary when her mother had seen her pale purple skin and deep blue hair. Aunt Clary and Uncle Jace had raised her like their own and when Avanye had been two the Twins had been born with Bane being born shortly after.

"Here it goes."

"Where does it lead?" Amelia asked.

"The the Ruins." Avanye said, "I heard mom talking about it once and it was the only place I could think of."

"Let's go, then." Jacen said and stepped through.

"Wait, I wanted to go first!" Joyce shouted, racing after him.

Bane followed quickly as did Amelia and Avanye.

They reappeared in a crumbling building, shadows crept up the walls and they all shivered but not from cold, in fact it was almost blazing hot.

"Weapons out." Amelia said and they all nodded.

Lilac colored magic curled up Avanye's arms in readiness as Bane notched an arrow on his bow, though he did not draw the string back, and Jacen and Joyce lit their angel blades.

"Do you think Demons still exist here?" Jacen asked.

"I don't know." Amelia said, "Do you think any thing alive exists here?"

"Come on." Bane said as he moved forward.

They exited the building and they all gasped.

They had expected to find the remnats of a devistating war; crumbling buldings and scortched earth, but what they found couldn't have been further form that.

As far as their eyes could see were flowers and green grass, sapling trees grew from the steps of the Ruins and led away in pairs, a well walked path between sets of trees.

"Wow." Avanye breathed, "It's beautiful."

"Thank you." An unfamiliar voice said from behind them.

They spun around to stare, weapons at the ready, at the man that stood before them.

Amelia frowned, he looked young and he wore the color of mourning, his hair streaked with artificial white and he looked so young. his shirt was embroidered, a red rose and a cream colored lily over his heart.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Me?" The man inquired, "No one of much importance, not any more, at least." He shrugged as he knelt next to a wilting rose bush and poured a stream of blue magic into it as he caressed a red rose bud, the bud blooming beautifully at his touch.

"Is there any one else here?" Jacen asked, curiously.

The man looked at him, his gaze unnerving and Jacen shifted under the watch.

"Just me." The man said, "Just me for Twenty-two years."

"What happened?" Bane asked.

The man's gaze left Jacen, who breathed a sigh of relief, and fell on Bane.

"A monster took my love from me." He said softly.

Avanye caught Amelia's eyes and she wondered how the man had survived the loss, she could freely admit to herself that she'd die without Avanye by her side and she knew Avanye felt the same.

"Now, what brings four Shadowhunters and a Warlock here?" The man asked.

"What is a Shadowhunter?" Joyce asked, confused.

The man looked over all of them and laughed, loudly and almost forced.

When they didn't laugh the man stopped and stared at them, "You're serious. Well, that is interesting, I wonder what made the Clave change the name."

"Clave?" Jacen asked, looking at Amelia, who shrugged.

"Even more interesting, who is your leading body?" The man asked.

"The Council." Bane said, without thinking.

"Bane!" Amelia said sharply, noticing the startled look the man gained.

"What?" Bane shrugged.

"Honestly, he could be..."

"Evil?" The man supplied when Amelia hesitated.

"Well, yes, I suppose."

"Relax, Child, if I wanted you dead you would be."

"Oh, that's reassuring." Jacen said, sarcastically.

"Isn't it?" The man asked, as he trailed his hand along the bark of one of the saplings while walking away from them.

"Wait!" Joyce called, "Can you tell us why every body fled to Alicante and Idris twenty-four years ago?"

The man stilled, his magic shifting from gentle blue to a deep red for a moment before fading back to blue.

"Why not ask your Council?"

"Well, it makes my mom sad to talk about it." Amelia said, "And Uncle Raph just ignores our questions."

The man smiled briefly at Uncle Raph's name before it was gone.

"Come, we can talk at the Gazebo." The man said and led the way.

"Well?" Jacen asked impatiently as they sat in the white painted Gazebo.

"Twenty-four years ago a monster took my love from me, he was a Shadowhunter and I thought I knew the risks he faced, I thought I would be ready to help him if he needed it, but I wasn't ready and I lost him." The man began.

Amelia frowned, "What happened next?"

"I lost control, Warlock, as you must know are half Demon, it makes us,... vulnerable... to weaknesses." The man said, "I couldn't bear to lose my lover, we'd had such a short time together, although, even had we had a hundred years it still would not have been enough for me.

"I lost control and began a War against the monster that killed my Shadowhunter, it took me two years to find and kill him and his son and then I destroyed every demon that had crawled out of their holes and all of the monster's followers after. I burned the world to the ground because my lover was gone."

"Why did every one flee?" Joyce asked.

"Why does any one run?" The man asked, "They were afraid. And they had good reason to fear, I barely knew friend from foe, I broke Shadowhunters when they tried to stop me."

The man shook his head, "You should head home, your parents must be worried."

They all stood up to leave and began following the path back.

Amelia stopped, "You never told us who you were."

"Neither did you." The man told her.

"Amelia Aleka Lightwood-Lewis, Bane is my brother. Joyce and Jacen Wayland-Fray are my cousins and Avanye is my best friend and lover, my aunt and uncle adopted her."

"Then your mother must be Isabelle." The man said softly.

"Yes." Amelia said, surprised, "How did you know?"

The man smiled emptily, "Dear Isabelle was my lover's sister, and Jace, his brother and Parabatai, I was there the day you were born Amelia Aleka, because I promise my love the day he learned of you that I'd let no harm come to you, and there were so many Demons around where they were hiding that I knew if I left them there you would never draw your first breath."

"I don't understand."

"Do you still have the cat your mother gave you that day?" The man asked suddenly.

"Yes, why?"

"Keep it safe, your uncle picked it out for you, the one you are named for." The man told her.

"I'm not named for any one." Amelia said.

"Oh?" The man asked, "Amelia means Defender and Aleka is a form of Alexander, do you know what your uncle's name was?"

"I didn't know I had an uncle other than Max and Jace."

"Well, you can't tell me I'm wrong then." The man said, "Off you go, dear, go home."

"You still never told me your name."

The man smiled, "Magnus Bane." And she watched his red-orange eyes pulse with power as he turned and pressed his hand to an ivy leaf, helping the vine grow and twist around the Gazebo structure, before he helped a rose bush burst from the ground and forced it to bloom.

"Double A!" Joyce called, "Hurry up!"

Amelia stared at the man as he turned away from her, his white clothing in stark contrast to the vibrant colors that surrounded him as he walked among the flowers, pausing now and then to push blue tendrals of magic in to some to help them grow, and she wondered how deep a love had to be in order to bring a man to destroy a world and watch it burn and how strong a love was that would keep even after that and help regrow what was destroyed because Amelia had no doubts that Magnus Bane was thinking of his lover when he poured his magic into the growth around them, he had to be because every one knew that Magnus Bane's magic was red not blue.

Amelia turned away from his and caught up with her family wondering how much trouble they were going to be in when they got back.

* * *

Author's note: I needed Amelia to meet Magnus so, here it is, Poor Magnus all along growing Red Roses and other plants after destroying everything/everyone that was left behind when people fled to Idris and Alicante and Mourning Alec forevermore.


	3. Blue

Summary:

* * *

"I can't believe they did that!" Isabelle Lightwood-Lewis yelled toward her husband of almost twenty-five years.

"To be honest, Izzy, I'm surprized they didn't do it sooner." Her husband said.

"You're not helping, Simon." Clary said with a sigh, "What are we going to do with them?"

"Clary's right, we left the Mundane world behind for a reason." Jace said quietly.

"Because Magnus lost himself." Izzy whispered.

"Let's tell it right, Iz, we fled because we lost Alec." Simon said, "It just so happened that Magnus lost control of his magic because Alec was killed."

"So, it's true?" Amelia's voice said quietly from the doorway.

"Amelia." Izzy gasped.

Simon looked at Izzy and then his daughter, "What is true, Double A?"

"That I had another uncle." Amelia said, "The man we spoke to, the one in white with red-orange eyes, said I was named for him."

"You were, after a fashion." Clary told her.

"What happened to him?" Amelia asked, "My other uncle."

They adults all looked at each other before looking back to the young woman.

"What did the man tell you?" Izzy asked.

"That a monster took his love from him." Amelia said as she sat with her family.

"That's one was of describing him." Jace muttered.

Amelia looked startled, Uncle Jace hardly spoke, the whys of it was never spoken but only the younger generation speculated.

"Why did we flee the Mundane world, why haven't we gone back, it's beautiful." Amelia asked.

Izzy closed her eyes briefly before looking at her daughter, "Twenty-four years ago we still lived in the Mundane world, it was a different time then. Back then people like your your uncle, aunt, and I were called Shadowhunters, and we were meant to keep the Shadow world safe from Demons and those that wanted to harm Mundanes.

"Our ruling body was called the Clave and they were cruel to Downworlders, that's what we called Warlocks, Vampires, Werewolves, and Seelies back then. Alec, Alec wanted to change that and he tried so hard, tried to be what Grandma Maryse and Grandpa Robert wanted him to be so much that he almost married Aunt Lydia.

"There was something between Magnus and Alec from the moment they met, and when Alec kissed Magnus at his wedding we all knew that they had a forever love."

"And it was, a forever love." Jace said, softly, "Alec's death was my fault, the destruction of our world was my fault, Magnus may have destroyed everything but my selfishness brought it about."

"Jace." Clary began.

"You can say it wasn't my fault, that it was all Valentine, but I made the choice to let him patrol alone, and Valentine found him and they killed him." Jace growled, "And Magnus destroyed the world."

Amelia stared at her family, they had never spoken about what life was like before they came to live in Idris and now she regretted asking.

"They were so happy." Simon said, "I never thought I'd see grumpy Alec smile, but he just kind of lit up whenever he saw Magnus, didn't he?"

"Yeah." Izzy whispered, "Do you think the Council would let us go back?"

"Luke might and Raphael, but the Seelies and Maryse and Caterina would say no, that it's too dangerous, that Magnus is too dangerous."

"We already went, and we told you what happened." Amelia said, "We saw Magnus Bane, at least he said that was his name, but his magic was blue, not red."

"Blue?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah." Amelia said, nodding, "But every body knows Magnus Bane's magic is red."

"When Alec was alive Magnus' magic was blue." Jace whispered.


	4. Family

Summary:

* * *

Magnus was meditating in the Ivy covered Gazebo where he had spoken to Izzy's daughter and her friends when he felt something from the old Institute, the one building he hadn't raized to the ground and grown plants over.

As far as the eye could see in any direction were plants, trees and flowers, always blooming, yes the trees and plants bore their fruits and vegitables but they were always blooming due to the magic he poured into them.

When he had finally killed the last Demon and sealed the holes they crawled from he hadn't known what to do, he'd been ready to end it and finally join Alexander, his sweet, precious Shadowhunter in death but then he had stood on the ground where his Loft building had once stood and looked around and his heart broke because all around him was destruction and devistation and Alexander would have hated it.

So, Magnus had torn down buildings and torn up roads and pulled pants and trees from the very dirt they'd been left to rot in, he had poured his red, burning magic into them and watched them burn. And then he thought of Alexander as he brushed his fingertips against a fried rose and blue magic had curled around it and made it grow.

He learned that different memories grew different things, that some worked better for flowers and some for trees, his favorites grew ivy and roses.

He had built the Gazebo where his Loft had been, where he had lived with Alexander and made a life with him for so brief a time.

The day Alexander had died he'd whispered a question to his lover while the younger man had been cooking breakfast, he had hooked his chin on Alexander's shoulder and breathed his question in his ear, Alexander had turned to him with a grin, throwing his arms around Magnus as he shouted 'Yes' at him.

Alexander had offered to stay with him, it wasn't every day they got engaged but Magnus had clients, he hadn't planned on proposing that morning but seeing Alexander preparing their breakfast he hadn't been able to stop himself, and he couldn't, wouldn't, didn't regret it even though he'd had something all planned out for later that month with roses and dinner on the coast of Cuba. He would never regret asking that day because now, at least, he would not wonder what Alexander's answer would have been.

And so, Alexander had gone off to the Institute and Magnus had had met with his clients, with much more patience than usual.

When Alexander had called him later he'd expected a portal request, what he'd gotten was a gasping exhale of his name, he'd managed to track Alexander and found his Shadowhunter bleeding out in an alley way.

He'd tried to heal Alexander but his magic had been drained before he had made a dent in the Shadowhunter's wounds.

'I would have liked to have married you.' Alexander had whispered brokenly as he closed his eyes one final time and his breathing faded to nothing.

Magnus had tried healing even after Alexander was dead, Clary's voice had woken him up a little but something in him had snapped and shattered what control he had had on the majority of his magic and he had left Clary and Jace in that alley where Alexander had been attacked, where Valentine and Jonathan had fought with him and wounded him so badly that Magnus could not heal him, where Alexander had apologized for not being strong enough to fight Valentine and his son, where Alexander had dreathed his last and left a void in Magnus that his maguc had filled with fire, anger, and a want for revenge.

And then Magnus had taken Alexander to the Loft and there had been a long while where he had hoped that Alexander's death was only a dream but when he'd woken Alexander was still gone and Magnus had destroyed the Loft in his anger and then he had carried Alexander back to the Institute and left him there surrounded by roses and lilies, the charm he'd been given after their first date in his love's hands, then he had gone after Valentine and his son.

"Magnus?" A familiar voice asked.

"Hello, Isabelle." Magnus answered, "What brings you here to my garden?"

Magnus turned to look at the woman, she had grown up, motherhood and marriage looked good on her.

"We wanted to see you." Clarissa said as she stared at his red-orange eyes.

"Why would you want to see me?" Magnus asked as he stood.

"We missed you." Sheldon said.

Magnus laughed harshly, "I let your brother die, why would you miss me, I destroyed the world." Magnus waved his arm at the flowers.

"It looks wonderful, Magnus, Alec would have liked it." Isabelle said quietly.

Magnus looked at her for a long moment, "The fire inside me won't let me cry for him."

"Oh, Magnus." And then Isabelle was wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly, "I'm so sorry we left you alone all this time."

"I killed Valentine." Magnus whispered.

"Good." Jace said, "He deserved to die."

"Yes." Magnus said, "The flowers by the Institute are wilting, I should take care of that."

"Magnus, you should-" Isabelle began.

"No, I will not go to Idris, Alexander died here, I loved him here, he said he'd marry me here." Magnus cried, arms wrapping around himself tightly as if to hold himself together, "I can't leave, I won't."

"Magnus." Jace breathed, "You asked him to marry you?"

"The morning he died, he said yes." Magnus whispered.

"Okay." Clarissa said, "Maybe we could come back to see you."

Magnus hesitated, "I still don't have the best control over the fire. I burn my flowers and trees often."

"It's okay to grieve, Magnus." Simone said.

"Don't crush my plants and you're welcome, bring your children if you like, I may not always be around here." Magnus decided.

"We will, Magnus, you don't have to be alone, we should not have let you be alone so long." Isabelle said quietly.

"It is what it is, eventually I will be all alone, I'm immortal and you are not." Magnus reminded them.

"We're here for now." Jace offered.

"For now." Magnus replied, and let them hug him.

Always for now, and Magnus was glad for it, even if his eyes never returned to the Yellow-green Alexander had loved, even if he spent the rest of his life fighting the fire that burned within the void Alexander had left him with, at least he had his family here for him to douse it even the smallest bit.


	5. Dreams

Summary: Dreams.

When Magnus dreamed, actual dreams and not the nightmare he lived during his waking hours, he was always reluctant to wake. In his dreams, Alexander was still alive and Magnus woke up to his smile every morning, not as his boyfriend but as his husband, a simple golden band inscribed with a Nephilim Wedded Rune inscribed worn on the left ring finger, a matching ring on Magnus' own finger.

The nights Magnus dreamed of Alexander, alive and still in love with him, always preceeded the days where he regrew plants he had destroyed, preceeded the days where he remembered the love and light in Alexander's eyes as he blinked sleeping at Magnus when he woke up in the mornings, reaching for the Warlock to cuddle a biit before the two had to rise up for the day.

The nights Magnus dreamed of Alexander were always the best nights.

But nightmares always followed, sometimes during the same night the happy dreams of a smiling, laughing, living Alexander would slid into nightmares of Alexander slowly bleeding out as Magnus tried so hard to heal him, to save him and failing to do so. Sometimes Alexander would whisper the same words he had that night Magnus had lost him, 'I would have liked to marry you.' Alexander only said those words when the dream changed into a nightmare.

The nights where Magnus only had nightmares, terrible things where Magnus relived Alexander's death and his own helplessness, Alexander's blood covering his hands and clothing as he tried so hard to fix him and Alexander's voice asking Magnus why he couldn't save him, why his magic wasn't working, why Magnus let him die.

After those nights Magnus would wake to a the stench of burning flora, every plant within a mile of where he slept burnt and blackened. The days following those nights Magnus would have troubles finding the memories needed to grow his plants.

He was just glad that Isabelle and the rest had not had the misfortune of witnessing his bad nights and days.

They had decided that if Magnus would not come to Idris, they would return to the Mundane world. So far the Council had allowed them to do so on a trial bases, a hope that they could rebuild.

Jace and Simon had built two simple little cottages two miles away from the Gazebo where Magnus slept, the wood of the Gazebo enchanted to withstand the hottest flame and force.

Isabelle and Clary had set up a garden for food and brought a cow and chickens and several other livestock animals from Idris in order to be independent of the community.

Amelia and Avanye tended to follow Magnus when he made his rounds of growing his plants, Avanye trying to learn magic from the former High Warlock and Amelia just curious about the man her Uncle had love, who had loved her Uncle so deeply that he had destroyed the world.

The other children avoided him, unsure if they could really trust someone who had lost himself enough to destroy the world.

Often times Magnus would meditate, used to being alone he hardly paid any mind to the people who invaded his Garden and would spend hours meditating, always in a better mood for doing so.

Bane had asked once why he was so much happier after a meditation and Magnus had smiled sadly and told him that it was the only time he could talk to Alexander anymore. It always felt so real when Alexander came to him while he meditated in the ivy covered Gazebo, they would talk about everything and nothing and Alexander would always tell him that he loved Magnus, no matter what he'd done, in spite of and because Magnus had destroyed the world to avenge Alexander's death.

Sometimes they would talk of the future they might have had, marriage, children; a Warlock little girl and boy, an orphaned Sadowhunter boy, and half a dozen miscalanious lost/orphaned/abandoned Downworld children. And growing old together, bridging the rift between Downworlders and Shadowhunters.

It was only a dream, the dreams of a heartbroken man who had lost the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life and was now forced to linger without him.

-  



	6. Farewell

Summary:

* * *

Alec loved Magnus, it was hard to think that he had ever been reluctant to love and cherish the Warlock, but now, watching his Warlock made his heart hurt.

How long it had been Alec didn't know, time had little use for the dead and, unfortunately, that is what Alec was now, thanks to Valentine and his son Jonathan. Alec couldn't quite recall which of them had landed the killing blow before leaving him to bleed out alone in that alley. He barely remembered managing to pull out his phone, briefly considering calling Jace on his date or Isabelle at lunch with Maia before deciding that the voice he wanted to die listening to was Magnus'.

So, he had dialed Magnus and managed to gasp out his location to the man on the other end of the line.

His fiance had appeared not a minute later and had exhausted his magic trying to save him, to fix the wounds that he'd been dealt. It had only taken a moment for Alec to realize that there was nothing Magnus could do, his wounds were too great and numerous, and so Alec had reached up to caress Magnus' tear streaked cheek, smiling at the man he wanted to marry, he looked beautiful even with his masqura smeering in the tears that streamed from his eyes.

"I would have liked to marry you." Alec had whispered as his vision faded to darkness, hand falling down to his chest as Magnus let out a scream of sorrow and rage. Sorrow for Alec's death and rage at the men who had caused it.

It was strange to open his eyes and see Magnus cradling his body, strange to open his eyes at all considering he had just died. But watching Magnus try to heal him long after his body began to cool hurt in a way Alec was surprised to feel.

It took Alec a moment to realize that there was steam rising from Magnus eyes and a longer moment to realize that the steam was Magnus' tears, his eyes no longer the yellow-green he loved to see but a cold, burning red-orange as he promised Alec that he would destroy Valentine and those that followed him.

Jace and Clary stumbling into the alley drew Alec's attention to his Parabatai and he looked devistated, ALec was sorry to be just another family member to abandon jace by dying.

'I'm sorry, Jace, I tried to make it but I guess will and want to live wasn't enough.' Alec whispered to his brother as Clary spoke to Magnus.

Magnus looked at them blankly, red-orange fire eyes glowing in the darkness as he rose carefully, Alec's body settled heavily and limp in his arms, head resting against Magnus' shoulder, one arm curled across his stomach while the other swung freely with Magnus' movements, his legs doing the same over Magnus' other arm. If Alec wasn't sure he was dead he might have thought the body being held by Magnus was merely asleep.

Magnus walked passed the two, Jace taking a protective stance infront of Clary. Alec was almost affronted on Magnus' behalf, that Jace would think that Magnus would harm either of them. Alec followed Magnus to the loft after considering going with Jace and Clary before realizing that he didn't have the strength to watch Jace tell his family that he was dead and see them react.

Alec sat next to Magnus after the man laid him in their bed and joined his body, closing his eyes to sleep. Alec pet Magnus' hair gently throughout the night, he didn't say anything, didn't know what to say, even knowing that Magnus wouldn't hear it.

When Magnus woke in the morning and looked at his body the sorrow fueled rage boiled over and he began to burn and break everything in the loft, starting with the little trinkets he had always brought Alec from around the world. Alec managed to protect a single thing from Magnus' rage, a tiny black stuffed kitten that Alec had planned to give Izzy's baby when it was born and then Alec followed Magnus to the Institute where he watched Magnus lay him in the bed that he hadn't used in years, lenthening and widening it so that his body could be surrounded by dozens, maybe hundreds of lilies and roses.

Before Magnus left he gently tucked the Omamori charm that Alec had given him after their first date under his hands.

Alec tried to follow Magnus again but found himself stuck at the Institute, he watched Izzy fall to the floor after they found him and explain what the flowers meant but Alec wanted Magnus, he hardly noticed the move from his former room to the Angel Room where all Shadowhunter souls were realeased to acend to Heaven, but found himed bound to wherever his body was.

He watched Jace arrive in his white suit, watched his Parabatai carefully dress him in his own white suit as that was the duty of the surviving Parabatai if there was one, if both were dead the duty fell to the closest male relative and for the briefest moment Alec was glade Jace lived if only so his father didn't dress him.

Alec stood by his body as he watched others arrive, Clary in her white dress holding tightly to Isabelle's hand as she sobbed into her shoulder, Simon in a white suit with his arm around his girlfried's shoulder, Max holding his mother's hand and his tears in, though a few slipped down his cheeks, his father and his mistress both in white and Alec felt angry that his father had dared to bring her to his funeral, but was grateful that the man did not approach him mother or the rest of his family.

Alec wondered where Magnus was as he didn't see his fiance.

"Those remaining will take their place with the fallen." The Silent Brother intoned and Alec hadn't realized that they had spread the red rose petals over the silk sheet that covered him from view.

Alec watched Jace, Isabelle, Max and his Mother approach and stand beside him, for a brief moment wondering why his father didn't attempt to stand with him, only to notice the glare Clary, and Simon were leveling at the man and a restraining arm across his chest, following the arm to rest his gaze on Lydia Branwell.

"Those remaining with say the names of the fallen."

There was silence as his family looked at one another trying to figure out just who would say his name before a booming echoed through the institute and Magnus' voice spoke, "Alexander Lightwood."

Alec's family looked at one another and agreed that it was right for Magnus to have said his name since he was not present, though some of the Clave representatives seemed angry.

"Ave Atque Vale, Hail and Farewell." The gathered Shadowhunters intoned together, "Pulvis et umbra sumus, We are dust and Shadows."

His family moved to stand with the rest as the Silent Brother stepped forward to place his Stele at his covered forehead, raising his arms to the heavens while a silvery white mist rose up from Alec's body and exited the Institute, Alec being forced along, watching his family cry together.

Rising up Alec took a last look over New York and wished with all his heart that he could have seen Magnus one last time, a red glow in the distance as he was taken above the clouds.


	7. Return

Summary:

* * *

Death was boring, Heaven was boring, even meeting Jonathan Shadowhunter himself was boring. Alec sighed as he wandered the green fields that made up Heaven's Realm.

"You are not Happy here." A booming voice said.

Alec startled and looked at the Angel Raziel who had appeared next to him, "No, I'm not."

"Is there something that we could fix?" Raziel asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

"No." Alec said, "I miss my family and my fiance."

"Magnus Bane." Raziel said, knowingly.

Alec nodded, "Yes."

"You know that as a Demon child he will never be welcomed to this place." Raziel said.

"I know." Alec murmured, looking away from the Angel.

"I have never seen a love so pure as yours, Alexander Lightwood." Raziel informed Alec.

"What...?" Alec tried but felt his throat close up and his body fade away, he looked at Raziel in panic before the Angel vanished.

Alec blinked awake slowly, his entire body ached and felt hot like he had been burned and pieced back together.

'You were.' A booming voice sounded in his head forceing Alec to grab it in pain as he sat up.

A glowing man stood before him, not nearly as bright as when Alec had first seen the Angel in the Mortal plane.

"What is going on?" Alec groaned.

'We have seen the destruction Magnus Bane wraught when faced with your demise, therefore, it has been decided that you are to be given a second chance at life.' The Angel boomed within Alec's mind. 'He keeps destroying his plants due to nightmares.'

Alec frowned, "Magnus can't grow anything for the life of him."

'No, but he can for the memory of you.' Raziel told him, his arm sweeping out and encompassing the surroundings.

Alec gaped at the beautiful things that grew as far as the eye could see, realizing that he sat in a white, ivy covered Gazebo that was surrounded by white lilies and red roses.

"So, what happens if I die again?" Alec asked.

'We thought of that, take a look at your right knee.'

Alec pulled up the loose green pants he was dressed in to see a new Rune on his kneecap.

'It is a Rune of Immortality, one that can only be granted by the Angels.' Raziel told him.

Alec looked at the Angel, tearfully, "Thank you."

The Angel nodded, 'Farewell, Alexander Lightwood, and good luck and glad tidings.'

The Angel vanished, leaving Alec alone in the Gazebo dressed in green silk pants and a long sleeved green silk shirt.

Alec stood slowly, his legs a bit wobblely as he leaned against one of the Gazebo pillars for support.

"What way should I go?" He wondered aloud as he looked around seeing no buildings but the Gazebo.

"Hey!" A young male voice shouted.

Alec turned and stumbled down the Gazebo stairs to land on his butt in the grass.

"Sorry about that, it's just the Council wasn't supposed to send anyone until tomorrow." The boy said, "I'm Bane."

Alec stared at the boy, he had Simon's hair and Izzy's eyes, and, unfortunatly, he seemed to have inherited Simon's ability to talk.

"Alec." Alec said as he let the young man help him up.

"Well, that's just cruel." Bane said.

"Why?" Alec asked.

"Because Magnus is supposed to be there."

"Where is Magnus?" Alec asked, "I would like to see him."

Bane frowned at Alec, "Don't you mean meet him?"

Alec shrugged, "Which way?"

"Follow me." Bane said and walked down a path between two rows of trees.

They arrived a few minutes later at two houses with a barn behind them.

"Mom!" Bane shouted, "The Council representitive is here."

"They're early." Simon's voice called back.

"Yeah, what do I do?"

Alec hid his grin as he listened to the shouted conversation.

"Bring him in!" Izzy shouted, "You know guest ettiquete!"

"Come on, do you want something to drink?" Bane asked.

Alec nodded, "Just water is fine."

"Okay." Bane shrugged, "You can sit."

Alec nodded and sat on the black couch that was against one of the walls. As he waited Alec looked around the room, finding the influences of both Simon and Izzy along with some influences that he did not recognize.

"You aren't supposed to be here until tomorrow." Izzy said as she entered the room.

"To be fair I never said I was a Council Representitive." Alec said as he stood.

"Alec." Izzy breathed.

"Hey, Iz." Alec grinned as he opened his arms as his little sister threw herself at him and huggedhim tightly.

"What, what is this?" Izzy asked as she pulled back, tears falling from her eyes.

"A gift from the Angel." Alec said, "I'm here for Magnus."

Izzy wiggled her eyebrows suggestivly, "Of course you are."

"Izzy!" Alec cried as Jace came careening into the room.

"My Parabatai Rune is back!" He shouted and stopped short when he saw Alec.

"Jace." Alec said as he was crushed to Jace's chest in a bone crushing hug.

"You're back, I don't even care how or why, you're back." Jace sobbed.

"Yeah, I'm here, Jace."

"You haven't aged a day, big brother." Izzy grinned.

"The dead don't age, Iz." Jace said.

"Alec?" Twin voices said as Clary and Simon entered the room.

"Yeah." Alec shrugged.

"What is this?" Simon said as he stared at Alec.

"The Angel sent me back for Magnus, I even have an Immortality Rune." Alec told them as he lifted his pant leg to show them.

"Wow." Clary breathed, "I sent the kids to get Magnus, he's going to lose it when he gets here."

"Good lose it or bad lose it?" Alec asked.

The others looked at each other.

"We don't know." Jace said, "He's been mourning you for almost twenty-six years, Alec, even now he only wears white and his hair is streaked white, the only color he ever wears is red embroidery on his clothing, a red rose and a cream colored lily."

The door opened and several young people stumbled through and stepped to the side the clear the doorway and then Magnus stepped through and stopped short, staring at Alec.

"Hello Magnus." Alec said, softly.

* * *

Author's note: I took the color Alec wears from the rhyme below. For reasons you can probably guess.

"Black for hunting through the night For death and mourning, the color s white.  
Gold for a bride in her wedding gown,  
And red to call enchantment down.  
White silk when our bodies burn,  
Blue banners when the lost return.  
Flame for the birth of a Nephilim,  
And to wash away our sins.  
Gray for knowledge best untold,  
Bone for those who don't grow old.  
Saffron lights the victory march,  
Green will mend our broken hearts.  
Silver for the demon towers,  
And bronze to summon wicked powers."

Shadowhunter children's rhyme, City of Heavenly Fire


	8. Eyes

Summary:

* * *

"Alexander." Magnus breathed, "How?"

"The Angel sent me back." Alec said as he reached for Magnus, "For you."

"I... I... burned the world to the ground." Magnus told him.

"I know, Magnus." Alec smiled, "Thank you for loving me so much."

Magnus stared at his returned lover, "You still love me?" Magnus asked in a small voice.

"Magnus, I will always love you, world or not." Alec told him as he drew the Warlock into his arms, "I loved you when I was in the Heavenly Realm, I loved you so much that the perfect place for Nephilim did not make me happy because you were not there and never would be, I loved you so much and so purely that the Angel Raziel told me he had never seen a love so pure and returned me to your embrace."

Magnus stare into Alec's eyes, tears falling from his own and Alec used his thumb to brush them away as he held Magnus' face in his hands.

"Marry me, Alexander?" Magnus whispered the question he had asked almost twenty-six years before.

"Yes, Magnus, in this life and the next I will be your husband."

"What's going on?" A young purple skinned Warlock asked in a stage whisper to the black haired girl next to her.

"I think the Council Rep. just got engaged to Magnus." Bane answered.

Alec couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him as he pressed his forehead to Magnus' shoulder.

"Why?" A redheaded girl asked.

"Children, this is your Uncle Alec." Izzy said.

"Isn't he dead?" The redheaded boy asked.

"It isn't that funny, Alec." Magnus said as he kept Alec from collapsing onto the ground as he laughed.

"It kind of is." Jace said.

Magnus glared at Jace and Jace barely managed to keep from gasping in shock as he looked at yellow-green cat eyes.


	9. Wedding

Summary: In which there is a wedding.

* * *

Alec was quite nervous as he dressed. His suit was a lovely pale gold, Alec was afraid to ask what Magnus had made it from, worried that the Warlock had made it from actual gold, his vest was the same green that he had worn when he had first returned from the Heavenly Realm and his shirt was a soft red.

Alec had been insistant that he had those colors, it wouldn't be a traditional Shadowhunter Wedding, especially since he was marrying a Warlock but at least he could have Shadow hunter colors, Gold for a wedding, green to mend broken hearts, and red to call enchantment, and Alec thought Magnus was plenty enchanting.

"Not getting cold feet, are you?" Jace asked, "Last time you were a nervous wreck."

"Last time I was marrying for all the wrong reasons. Marrying Magnus will never be wrong." Alec said as he looked at his Parabatai, who was smiling at him.

Izzy had told him how Jace had blamed himself for his death and Alec had forced Jace to talk to him about it and cleared the air between them, Alec was sure that there was still residual guilt but he couldn't change the twenty-six years they had lived with his death.

"Are they all here?" Alec asked.

"Yeah, Catarina and Raphael are helping Magnus get ready and making sure he doesn't sneak out to see you like he did last night." Izzy said, glaring playfully at Alec.

"Hey, neither one of us wanted a bachlor party." Alec shrugged, "I'm not apologizing for spending my last night unmarried with my soon to be husband."

"You two are sickening." Jace faked a gag.

"You're just jealous because Clary's been hinting that she wouldn't mind a little more romance." Izzy said with a raised eyebrow.

"We're married!" Jace shouted, "We have three kids!"

Alec rolled his eyes as the two continued behind him as he looked at the young girl that entered the tent.

"You look nice." Amelia said.

"Thank you." Alec said, a little awkwardly, "Um, you look nice too."

The girl glanced down at her deep purple dress, "I wanted to match Avanye."

"Is she wearing a similar color?" Alec asked confused.

Amelia laughed, "She decided to wear a pale green."

"Oh."

"I want to thank you."

"Why?" Alec frowned.

"For that." Amelia waved at Jace and Izzy who were wrestling on the ground, getting dirt on their clothing and petals in their hair.

Alec looked at them, exasperated, "I don't know why you's thank me for making children of your mom and uncle."

"Before you came back, I had never heard Uncle Jace laugh, and he only ever managed weak smiles that never quite reached his eyes, and Mom would disappear every now and again or us kids would do something and they'd all just tear up, we've learned that it corresponded with thinks that reminded them of you, like when Bane chose the bow as his weapon." Amelia told him, "This is a good thing. Plus we get away with a lot more now."

Alec laughed, "And them being preoccupied with the wedding allows you to sneak off with Avanye more often and Bane with Jacen."

The girl blushed, "You noticed that?"

"Hey, that used to be me and Magnus." Alec admitted.

"Jacen and Bane aren't out yet." Amelia said.

"They aren't subtle." Alec raised an eyebrow at her.

"I know right." Amelia laughed.

"They remind me of Jace when he was younger and pining after Clary." Alec shook his head.

"Hey, Alec, I'm romantic, right?" Jace asked as he and Izzy untangled themselves.

"Like a log." Izzy muttered.

"Considering Magnus grows Oak trees by thinking about the first time I picked him up, I'd say logs can be pretty romantic." Alec told him.

"You're not being helpful." Izzy said, glaring at Alec.

"Hey, it's my wedding day, you two are supposed to be helping me, but you better go find a Warlock to put you two to rights or Magnus might turn you into a pair of trees." Alec told them, making them look at themselves and rush off to find Catarina.

Alec shook his head and rolled his eyes and he teid his yellow-green bow-tie at his collar before leaving the tent and walking to his place at the end of the aisle to stand beneath the Wisteria tree that Magnus had grown there, the hanging purple flowers losing their petals which settled in his hair, Alec didn't care as he turned to watch Magnus, his soon-to-be husband who wore a golden suit similar to his, with a saffron vest, green shirt and red bow-tie, walk down the aisle towards him as every one found their seats.

Izzy and Jace sat at the front with their families, his mother sitting with Luke's hand in hers with Max beside them, his mother crying already. His father had died almost ten years ago, not that he would have been invited, he had only approved of Magnus in an attempt to justify his affair. With his family sat Rapheal and Catarina along with Lydia who held hands with Catarina which had surprised Alec.

There were several others, children were caught up by family or friends as Magnus reached Alec and took his hands in his, he opened his mouth to begin but was stopped by a golden glow at the opposite end of the aisle.

Two forms appeared admist the glow, Alec recognized the Angell Raziel but not the other figure with him.

"Well, that's nice of him to come." Magnus said, "You invited the Angel?"

Alec nodded, "I sent an invite to him and Asmodeus."

"Why invite my father?"

"Honestly?" Alec asked.

"Yes, Alexander." Magnus said, exasperated.

"Mainly so I could thank him for your existance."

Magnus pressed a hand to his heart and 'Aww'ed.

"But also so I could punch him for how he's treated you." Alec said, truthfully.

"Annndd the moment's over." Magnus smiled, "I love you for wanting to, but save it for a day other than today."

"Fine." Alec smiled at Magnus, "I love you too."

Magnus kissed Alec quickly.

"You're not supposed to kiss before the vows." Jace shouted.

"Shut up, Jace." Alec shouted back.

"So," Magnus began, "Shall we?"

"Yes, I'm ready to call you husband." Alec said.

"By the Angel, Jace, are you crying?" Simon asked.

"It's just Alec's so happy and I can't help it." Jace sobbed.

"Here." Max handed Jace a tissue, "I brought extras because I knew Mom and Izzy would cry."

"How dare you think I would feel." Izzy sniffled, "Give me one of those."

"Alexander, if I could say I love you in every language I know it would never be enough to express what I feel for I met you, the moment you saved my life and I said that horrible pun, you unlocked something in me, I'd become used to the flow of the world, the thoughts and ideas that existed where I lived, and suddenly there you were, a condradicted to everything I thought I knew. And then you chose me." Tears filled Magnus' eyes as he continued, "You chose me and when we came back from our first date you gave me an Omamori and I knew I loved you then, no one else ever gave me something just because they'd been thinking of me. And then, and then you died." Magnus took a gasping breath, "You died and I never got to call you my husband and I brought the world to it's knees and languished in the ruins ready to end myself unalbe to bare life without you, and I saw the destruction and I couldn't let that be your legacy, that my love for you destroyed everything, so, I made the world a garden and hoped that one day it would be beautiful enough to reflect how much I love you."

Alec smiled, tearfully and let his fingers brush the tears from Magnus' cheek, "Magnus, I... um, I think I loved you since you first called me pretty boy and kept flirting with me, I didn't realize or understand it then but I knew that I would never feel the same way for anyone else. Telling you I was marrying Lydia was the worst moment of my life, not because of the lie I'd have to live but the devistated way you said you didn't know what it was like to be married and the crestfallen look you had when I said I was marrying her and not you. I was never more thankful than the moment that you showed up that day and saved my from living a lie, for saving my life. I would rather watch the world burn with you than ever be without you again."

"Alexander." Magnus breathed and pressed a kiss to Alec's lips and when he pulled away they rested their foreheads against each other.

"We still have the exchange rings." Alec whispered.

"Right." Magnus pulled away and reached into his pocket for the rings, "The day I asked you to marry me I travelled to the best jeweler I know and had these made, I've carried them ever since." Magnus held out his hand and showed Alec, "I can't be marked with a Stele like a Shadowhunter so I thought that on the rings would be a good compromise."

"Give me a tissue, Max." Simon said reaching across Izzy to take it from the younger man who dabbed at his own eyes as he passed a tissue over.

Alec's tears spilled over, "They're perfect, Magnus."

Alec took the ring that was Magnus' size and took the Warlocks' left hand, "When you took my hand and asked for my strength I knew I never wanted to let you go and now I never do, you and I will always be connected by the love we share." Alec slipped the ring onto Magnus' ring finger.

Magnus took a deep breath and brushed his tears away, "I'm glad I opted for waterproof mascara and eyeliner." Magnus took Alec's left hand in his and pushed the golden ring that was engraved with the Nephilim Wedded Rune onto Alec's ring finger, "In ancient times the third finger on the left hand was believed to be the only finger to have a vein that ran directly to the heart, we know this is not reality but I have charmed our rings so that the Rune pulses in time with the other's heartbeat when both are worn, I never want to be without the knowledge that your heart is beating." Magnus said as he lifted Alec's hand to his lips to kiss his palm.

Alec pulled his hand away to grab Magnus' lapels and dragged him into a desparate and passionate kiss, very remnicent of their first kiss at a wedding.

Cheers sounded admist to happy crying.

Alec pulled back a bit to breath only to dive back in and kiss Magnus again.

"Should we leave you here while we go party?" Jace shouted, the teasing tone off set by the crack in his voice.

Magnus pulled away and took Alec's hand they walked towards the sectioned off area that was merely grass with wildflowers around the edges that separated the area from the rest of the flowers that Magnus grew.

They stopped before Asmodeus and Raziel as the others headed to the grass.

"Thank you." Magnus said to the Angel, "For giving Alexander back to me."

The Angel looked at Magnus and Magnus almost felt like a particularly disgusting bug.

"Some Nephilim are made for greater things." The Angel said in a thunderous voice that echoed over the grounds.

Magnus nodded and turned to his father, "I don't even know why you are here after our last encounter."

"Your husband invited me, I thought that it might incure your wrath by refusing." Asmodeus told him, his voice slimy and terrified.

Magnus nodded, "Acceptable, if you do one thing to ruin this day, our last encounter will look like a basket full of kittens compared to what I will do to you, understood?"

Asmodeus nodded quickly and walked with the Angel Raziel to join the rest of the wedding guests at the grass.

Magnus made to follow only to be held back by Alec's hand in his.

"Alexander?" Magnus asked, turning to look back at Alec.

Alec looked at Magnus lustfully, "I want to go home, Magnus."

"But the reception..."

"Magnus Lightwood-Bane if you don't take me home and do wicked things to me I will... I don't know but it will be awful." Alec threatened his husband as he pulled Magnus to his chest and held him tightly.

"Well, how could I refuse such a threat from my Husband?" Magnus teased as he lifted Alec up so the Shadowhunter could wrap his legs around the Warlock's waist as they kissed again while Magnus opened a portal to the house that Jace, Alec, Simon, Izzy, Clary, and Magnus had built where Magnus' Ivy covered Gazebo had once stood.

They landed on a soft bed covered with golden sheets without separating, knowing that they never again would be without the other, the runes on their rings pulsing a gentle blue in time with their heartbeats.

* * *

-  
Author's notes:

This is the last chapter for this story, if I get inspired further I will make this a series, Thank you for every one who came back each time I added a chapter and reviewed my work to let me know you enjoyed it, thank you and goodnight.

Like flowers trees have multiple meanings therefore here are the tree meanings I used.

Oak tree meaning: Strength, Stability, Nobility

Wisteria tree meaning : Symbol of romance and the mysteries of a great enduring love

The colors Alec and Magnus wore for their suits are taken from the Poem below.

"Black for hunting through the night For death and mourning, the color s white.  
Gold for a bride in her wedding gown,  
And red to call enchantment down.  
White silk when our bodies burn,  
Blue banners when the lost return.  
Flame for the birth of a Nephilim,  
And to wash away our sins.  
Gray for knowledge best untold,  
Bone for those who don't grow old.  
Saffron lights the victory march,  
Green will mend our broken hearts.  
Silver for the demon towers,  
And bronze to summon wicked powers."

Shadowhunter children's rhyme, City of Heavenly Fire


End file.
